


The Wizard, the Witch and the Vampire

by Mrs Gordo (MrsGordo)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Ignores Comics, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Shanshu Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGordo/pseuds/Mrs%20Gordo
Summary: This is, in essence, a prequel to "Prom." However, you should be able to read one without the other just fine. Kathy is getting ready for Halloween and she really wants her dad to come trick or treating with her. She devises a plan. This is post-shanshu fluff and it is a kid fic.





	The Wizard, the Witch and the Vampire

She sat with her legs crossed in front of the coffee table coloring her new My Little Pony coloring book. She could hear her mom and dad bickering in the next room and even if she didn’t understand everything they were saying, she knew it was about her. She glanced over and listened attentively. 

“I just…” Her dad sighed as he washed dishes. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Hon, you need to relax. This isn’t the end of the world.” Her mom paused for a second. “Wait - we don’t have one of those scheduled this week - right?”

She could almost hear her dad roll his eyes. “No. Not that I know of - but can we just stop and talk about this for a second?” Her dad turned off the water and approached her mom. “Stop with that bedizzle thingy and look at me Buffy.”

“ _Bedazzler_. This isn’t a Snoop Dogg … nevermind.” Her mother’s tone shifted to a more soothing tone. “It’s just a costume. It’s just Halloween. It’s going to be fine. It’s important for her to have these normal life experiences. She shouldn’t miss out just because of who we are and what we do.”

“What if -,” Her dad started pacing the kitchen, “- what if there’s a spell and she turns into a witch! Or what if one of those homes where you go trick or treating turns out to be magical or has some crazy mojo and you get stuck there! Or - or what if there is some sort of memory spell and you all forget -”

“Stop. It’s not gonna happen. And if you are so worried then why don’t you come with us?”

“No.” Her dad said firmly. Kathy looked over to see him stop in front of her mother and cross his arms. The other kids at school would sometimes say that they thought her dad looked scary. But she thought they were silly. Sure he was big and tall but she loved that because he could give her great piggyback rides. 

And her mom certainly wasn’t scared of him. She called him a big teddy bear. Also, even though her mom was little she was much stronger than her dad. Kathy thought that was very funny. Although no one at school believed her when she told stories about how her mom could wipe the floor with her dad.

“Then you are just going to have to have a little faith that everything is going to be OK.” Her mom continued. “Besides it’s only a few hours of walking around the neighborhood. I have to meet Faith at nine for a training session with the girls” Her mom said, as she got up and patted her dad on the shoulder. “You worry too much - it leads to premature aging.” She lowered her voice. “Things you didn’t have to worry about before.” 

Kathy turned back to carefully coloring her little pony in a bright pink. When she colored she concentrated very hard and her face showed it too - with her eyebrows knitted and her tightly pursed lips. It was very important that she not color outside the lines.

“Kathy!” Her mom called out to her. Kathy huffed. She meticulously put her favorite crayons back in the box and went running into the kitchen. She stopped in front of her mom, she swept her messy blond hair out of her face and she balled up her fists in frustration. “I told you mommy. Call me Kat. K-A-T. Like a kitty cat!” She stomped a little as she emphasized the importance of the name change she had recently announced at a family dinner. She had even drawn them a picture of a cat in blue crayon - some of her best work - to show them that she meant business.

“OK… kitty cat got it. Come here let me see if this fits you.” She changed Kathy’s clothes out with her costume.

“I’m going to be a good witch like auntie Willow?”

“Yes. She has mixed feelings on the subject of little girls dressing as witches but I know when I send her a picture she’ll be on board.” She gave Kathy a big smile as she looked on proudly at her costume creation. It had a black bodice with a green tutu adorned with sparkly beads. She had a matching bedazzled pointy black hat waiting for her on the breakfast table. Her mom had made good use of the bedazzler. Maybe even had a little too much fun with it.

Kathy gave a little twirl and looked up to her dad. “Daddy do I look like a real witch?”

He was leaning up against the counter with a frown but he straightened up once she addressed him directly. His eyes softened, “I’ve met many witches in my day but you are the most adorable one I’ve ever seen.” Kathy smiled widely and twirled again.

“Daddy are you coming trick or treating with us?” She asked him after she finished spinning.

“No.” He hesitated and started again. “I… umm… daddies don’t go trick or treating only mommies.”

“That’s not true. Xander’s a daddy and he is coming with us and taking Megan.” She looked on at him expectantly - awaiting an explanation.

He stood wide eyed and still, as he sometimes did. Kathy had often wondered if he was breathing. But she had checked one night while he was asleep. She had put her finger under his nose and she had confirmed that he did in fact breath. His eyes shifted from her to mom and back. Her mom smirked, raised her eyebrows and put her hand on her hip awaiting his response. He gave a guilty little smile in response. “OK. You got me. But I don’t have a costume. And you can’t go trick or treating without a costume right?”

Just then the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Kathy’s mom ran over to get the door. 

Kathy took this opportunity to shuffle away. She had a great idea. She had been playing hide and seek with Megan in the creepy basement a few weeks ago and she had hidden behind some boxes that contained exactly what she needed. 

She opened the basement door and a shiver ran down her spine. This place gave her the heebie jeebies. For one, it was dark and there were always strange sounds down there. But her dad always said when she was scared she should take a big breath and count to ten and then she would be brave. So she did just that. “One...two…” She tippy toed and turned pulled on the string turning on the basement light. “Three...four…” The stairs creaked as she slowly made her way down. “Five...six…” She heard the drip, drip, drip from the laundry sink. She cautiously looked around at the dimly light basement. She swallowed hard and proceeded down the stairs. “Seven...eight…” She reached the foot of the stairs and scanned the room until she saw the boxes across the room. “Nine… _Ten_.” She emphasized the last number and took a second cleansing breath before she darted across the the room as fast as her little legs would let her. She wore a knitted brow and a determined face as she dug through a cardboard box with the label that read ‘ _Magic Box_ ,’ 

“Yes!” She exclaimed as she secured the items in question. She turned around and gave the basement another quick look. She smiled to herself because she had been brave just like her dad had taught her. Brave just like her mommy. But she also knew she needed to get out of there fast. She was certain this was a dangerous place. It was probably filled with monsters. She wasn’t a real witch and she had no powers she could use against them. So she took off running across the room and towards the exit. She stumbled but quickly found her balance as she ran up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against the door catching her breath.

She walked slowly towards the kitchen where she heard Xander and Megan talking to her parents. She stood at the doorway of the kitchen still breathing heavily. She held the items she had found behind her, hiding them as best she could. She was feeling very proud of herself at the moment. She waited until her family turned turned to look at her.

“Heya Kathy! Whatcha got behind your back there kiddo?” Xander said to her. Megan was sitting next to him at the breakfast table eating an apple. Megan’s mom was away with Grandpa Giles on a mission. It was a top secret mission so she didn’t know the specifics but Grandpa Giles always brought her back a surprise so she was excited about that. 

Kathy frowned at Xander. “Kat. K-A-T. Like a kitty cat.” She replied sternly.

“Oh that’s new. OK but that’s not how you spell…” Xander started

“She knows we told her. But once she sets her mind to something -.” Her mom commented as she leaned against the counter next to her dad.

“I found it daddy!” Kathy cut her mom off. She gave her dad a big smug smile and angled her chin up with a sense of glowing pride.

He looked at her curiously. “You found what?”

“You said you can’t come because you don’t have a costume but I found one for you. She dragged the clothing items she held behind her forward so that everyone could see what she had been hiding. She presented them with a dark purple robe with silver stars and a matching conical hat. 

Her mom looked at the costume and burst into laughter.

Her dad had a bit of a terrified look on his face. He stepped forward and grabbed the offered clothing from his daughter. “What… in the…?” He examined it closely turning the clothing around in his hands.

“This was a costume Giles wore one year. He…” Her mom was trying to get words out in between cackles of laughs. “He was a wizard.” She was holding her midsection now. “She must have found it in his storage boxes. Giles had them sent back over from London a few years ago.” She took a moment to catch her breath. “Oh god. This is so perfect. I think it should fit you just fine actually.”

Xander had the biggest grin on his face as he looked on at her dad. “Go ahead Angel, put it on.”

“No.” Kathy’s dad grumbled in response.

“But - why not?” Kathy demanded. “I went and got it for you from the scary basement. I got it so you could come trick or treating with us. I was brave like you taught me. There are _monsters_ down there!” Kathy exclaimed dramatically. Her big brown eyes looked on expectedly at her dad.

He gave a small grimace and looked back at the costume. He gave a deep sigh and kneeled down in front of his little girl. His annoyance melted away instantly and he smiled at her. “I’m proud of you for being brave. OK I’ll make you a deal. I put on this costume and go trick or treating with you if you let _me_ continue to call you Kathy.”

Kathy contemplated this for a moment. She biting her lip as she considered her options. She looked behind her dad to her mom who nodded silently in approval and gave her a wink. 

“Ummm OK fine. But only _you_.” Her dad stood up and patted her head, tousling her hair. Kathy went over to grab Megan’s hand. They ran back to the living room and to her coloring book as she called back, “everyone else calls me Kat….that’s - 

“K-A-T we know!” they all said in unison. 

Kathy giggled. She stopped and looked back towards the kitchen. Her dad gave a defeated look at the wizard hat and put it on his head with a soft grimace. 

She saw her mom flash her dad a big smile and wrap her arms around him. “You are a good man. Your daughter drives a hard bargain.”

“Yeah, well - I wonder where she gets that from.” He looked silly smiling down on her mom while he wore the big purple wizard hat with big shiny silver stars.

“I love you. Have I told you that today yet?” Her mom said to him as she looked up into her dad’s eyes.

“I believe you mentioned something to that effect in the shower this morning.” He smirked. Then he closed the distance to her and kissed her. It looked to Kathy like her dad was squishing her mom against the counter and she wondered if her mom needed to breath. 

Xander cleared his throat and said in a muffled tone. “The children are watching you pervs.”

Her dad pulled away from the kiss and smiled sheepishly. Then he asked her, “What are _you_ dressing up as anyway?”

“Oh.” She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out some white plastic vampire fangs. She slid them into her teeth. “I’m Buffy the Vampire. Full stop.”

Kathy’s dad gave her an incredulous look and scoffed. “Funny girl.”

The family all gathered their trick or treat bags to head out into the halloween fray. The Wizard, the Witch and the Vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of a contest and challenge by the Sunnydale Fanfic Club. The prompt/challenge was as follows: The Challenge Object for this month is GILES WIZARD COSTUME. Do not toss this object away in one sentence. Try your best to embrace it.
> 
> Somehow or another my mind wandered over to an idea that prompted this story. No idea how I ended up writing a kid fic but here it is.


End file.
